


Конец нашего мира

by mizuame



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Present Tense, fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: С тех пор как я вернулась из призрачных бань, каждый год для меня наступает «День путешествия». Именно он переворачивает мой мир во второй раз.За идею благодарю пользователя diary.ru Змий-сердцеед
Relationships: Ogino Chihiro/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	Конец нашего мира

С тех пор, как я вернулась из Призрачных бань, каждый год для меня наступает «День путешествия». В этот день я встаю рано-рано утром, собираюсь, причесываюсь, беру рюкзачок с сэндвичами и термосом и выхожу из дома. Я прохожу мимо лавочки, где продаются ароматные дынные булочки, мимо шумной реки, мимо тихого двора больницы, мимо многоголосой школы и соседствующего с ней садика. Я выхожу из города и поднимаюсь на холм, нахожу заброшенную дорогу и иду все дальше и дальше в лес, кланяюсь маленьким божкам, что провожают меня взглядами, стоя вдоль дороги, и добираюсь до цели. Каждый год я прохожу один и тот же маршрут, чтобы остановиться у входа в заброшенный парк развлечений.

В первый раз было сложно сбежать от родителей, найти дорогу. Я бродила по округе почти весь день, но так и не смогла обнаружить нужного места. Дома я получила взбучку: родня меня потеряла. Я решила подойти к делу серьезно, взяла карту и разметила районы, потом постаралась вспомнить, как мы ехали из дома и что встречали по дороге. Через неделю, когда закончился срок наказания (а меня решили не отпускать гулять), я отправилась изучать выделенные места. Удача улыбнулась мне только на третий поход: я вышла к старому парку с совершенно другой стороны. Местность я узнала с трудом, но арку входа в итоге нашла.

Стоило мне увидеть старые стены и каменного божка, поросшего мхом, как меня захватили воспоминания. Я помнила все: как Хаку провел меня через мост, как я помогла Речному Богу, как Юбаба отобрала мое имя… Я простояла перед этими воротами почти час, прежде чем вернулась домой. Зайти внутрь я не смогла. Точнее, не стала рисковать. Я смогла вернуться из Призрачных бань один раз, но вряд ли я повторю это приключение.

Но, честно сказать, я очень хотела вернуться. Меня тянуло обратно в тот мир, к Рин, к Хаку. Хаку стал моим наваждением и моим миром. Смогли бы мы встретиться еще раз? Это было бы чудом, а чудеса случаются очень редко. Именно так, из желания побывать там еще раз и появился День путешествия. День, который я посвящаю богам.

В этом году я уже закончила школу и совсем скоро начну взрослую жизнь. Я хорошо училась, и мне предлагали поступить в Токийский университет, но я отказалась. Уехать в Токио означает навсегда проститься с традицией Дня путешествия. Возможно, я отказываюсь от счастливого будущего, но я не готова смириться с такой потерей. В этом году и так получилось обидно: я заболела перед самым Днем путешествия, поэтому я иду к входу в парк только сегодня, на неделю позже. Я иду привычным маршрутом, кланяюсь местным божкам, но перед самым входом застываю: перед аркой кто-то стоит.

Я застываю и не знаю, что делать. Пока меня не заметили, я рассматриваю фигуру чужака. Это явно парень. Он высокий, худой и нескладный. Ярко-красная ветровка — почти в цвет стен — выделяется на фоне темного проема. Пока я думаю, как реагировать, он поворачивается и замечает меня. Глаза его расширяются от удивления, он явно не ожидал кого-то здесь увидеть. Я поднимаю руку и говорю:

— Привет!

— Привет, — отвечает он, запускает пятерню в волосы и смеется.

Я продолжаю рассматривать его. У него приятные черты лица, белые зубы, а глаза — у меня перехватывает дыхание — зеленоватые. У Хаку были глаза того же оттенка!

— Не ожидал, что кого-нибудь встречу здесь, — вдруг говорит парень. — Позволь представиться. Меня зовут Сейджи Кёя, я жил в этом городке, когда был ребенком. А ты?

— Огино Тихиро, — отвечаю я. — Приятно познакомиться.

Сейджи смеется. У него приятный смех, мне он нравится. Я хочу познакомиться с ним поближе. Конечно, он не может быть драконом, но эти зеленые глаза околдовали меня.

— Как ты оказалась здесь, Огино-сан? — спрашивает Сейджи. В голосе его звучит что-то такое, что заставляет меня думать, что он тоже… Может ли быть так, чтобы он тоже смог попасть в Призрачные бани? Я ужасно хочу его спросить, но я боюсь. И я не знаю, что ему отвечать. Наконец, я выдаю ту придуманную версию, которая отлично подошла для всех вокруг:

— Ты знаешь, когда я только переезжала в этот город, мои родители хотели срезать дорогу и забрались сюда. Место запомнилось и снилось мне, поэтому я бываю тут иногда.

— Снилось? — как-то разочарованно уточняет Сейджи. Я киваю. Он кивает тоже.

— Хочешь тут что-то сделать? — спрашивает он.

Я мотаю головой. Чужак, появившийся на святом для меня месте, разрушил все очарование путешествия в прошлое. Что он подумает обо мне, когда я буду стоять и смотреть на темный вход заброшенного парка развлечений?

— Хочешь пойти внутрь? — спрашивает он еще раз. Я пугаюсь и трясу головой. Он смотрит на меня испытывающе. Я молчу.

— Может, прогуляемся до города вместе? — задает он еще один вопрос. В этот раз я киваю и отвечаю согласием. Сначала мы идем обратно молча, а потом Сейджи берет дело в свои руки и начинает болтать о пустяках. Я узнаю, что он жил в центре Киото, любит рыбалку, ненавидит моти (кто вообще придумал эту клейкую массу?) и обожает натто. Незаметно он провожает меня до самого дома. Мы расстаемся, и я понимаю, что даже не спросила его емейла.

На следующий день я вижу Сейджи перед моим домом. Он сидит на лавочке и пинает воздух ногой. Я не знаю, рада я ему или нет. Он милый, но он связан с банями, и мне от этого немного неуютно. Я некоторое время смотрю на него в окошко, потом все же выхожу.

— Забыл спросить твой емейл, — смеется Сейджи. Он такой смешливый, совсем не похож на Хаку. Я даю ему почту.

— Планы на сегодня? — спрашивает Сейджи. Я пожимаю плечами. Мне стоило бы готовиться к экзаменам, но в местный колледж я поступлю и без подготовки.

— Пойдем на речку? — зовет Сейджи. Я соглашаюсь, но мне надо собраться. У него все с собой. Он ждет меня, потом мы идем на речку. После купания — заглядываем в маленькую кафешку, где пекут вкусные европейские блинчики. День проходит беззаботно и спокойно. Вечером Сейджи присылает мне письмо и приглашает встретиться через пару дней. Так мы начинаем дружить, а потом вдруг — встречаться.

Сейджи веселый, добрый и немного смешной. Мы похожи. Он тоже любит заброшенный парк (и я так и не знаю — почему), иногда замолкает и задумывается о своем, не хочет уезжать из этого города. Мы идем в один колледж и заканчиваем его с отличными отметками. Все считают нас отличной парой и ждут, когда Сейджи сделает мне предложение. Все выглядит идеально, но я думаю, что наши отношения — странные.

Мы никогда не говорим друг другу, что любим. Он говорит: «Ты отлично выглядишь», «Ты молодец, я в тебя верю», «У тебя красивые глаза», но никогда «Я тебя люблю». Я тоже не признавалась ему в каких-то чувствах, потому что чувств к нему у меня нет.

Мы никогда не держимся за руки и даже ни разу не целовались. Мы проводим время вместе, но все это — дружеское общение. Мы даже не называем друг друга по имени! Но «официально» мы встречаемся, и все считают нас парой.

При всем этом ждать свадьбы — глупо. Какой смысл соединять жизнь с человеком, которого ты не любишь? Но он все же делает мне предложение, и это происходит так же странно, как и все между нами.

Мы приходим к заброшенному парку, мы теперь ходим туда вместе и довольно часто. Сейджи тянет туда, как будто он побывал в Призрачных банях и оставил там что-то важное. Я, конечно, тоже хотела бы вернуться туда, к Хаку, но Сейджи, кажется, страдает намного больше, чем я.

Пока я оставляю подношения божкам по краям дороги, он уходит вперед. Когда я подхожу к месту, я вижу его, одинокого и задумчивого.

— Пойдем внутрь, — просит он. Это все еще пугает меня. Но он вдруг уточняет. — Я ходил туда, внутрь, несколько раз.

— Ты не говорил, — замечаю я.

— Повода не было, — смеется Сейджи. — Пойдем, устроим пикник на холме. Там красиво.

У меня с собой корзинка с сэндвичами. Обычно мы садились прямо на дороге перед парком, но сейчас я не против пойти внутрь. Сейджи берет меня за руку и ведет через темный коридор в заброшенное здание. Оно почти не изменилось с того времени, только краска кое-где облезла. Мы выходим на зеленый луг, где то тут, то там стоят каменные божки. Сейджи тянет меня на холм, и я поднимаюсь туда. Взгляд мой притягивают ступеньки, где я чуть не исчезла, Сейджи же смотрит вдаль, туда, где находятся Призрачные бани.

Я с трудом отрываюсь от созерцания заброшенного парка и достаю из корзинки покрывало. Мы устраиваемся. Сейджи смотрит на меня с какой-то мечтательной и немного печальной улыбкой.

— Красиво тут, правда? — спрашивает он, и я киваю. Он снова спрашивает: — Ты никогда здесь не была, да?

Я не знаю, что ответить. Я была тут один раз, и это навсегда изменило мою жизнь. Я не уверена, что готова об этом рассказывать. Я молчу и смотрю на ступеньки вдалеке, Сейджи тоже какое-то время молчит, а потом переводит тему. Мы говорим о какой-то ерунде и жуем сэндвичи, а потом Сейджи вдруг оборачивается ко мне и говорит:

— Давай поженимся.

Я немного ошарашена, поэтому не отвечаю сразу. И Сейджи продолжает:

— Все считают, что мы отличная пара, что мы должны пожениться. Мы много лет вместе. Почему бы и нет. Если ты хочешь, давай поженимся.

Я пожимаю плечами. Я голове крутится что-то о любви, что я не могу сразу сформулировать.

— Что-то не так? — проницательно спрашивает Сейджи.

— Я не знаю. Ты ведь меня не любишь, — наконец произношу я это вслух, но Сейджи не обижается и даже не удивляется, он просто констатирует:

— Ты меня тоже. Но раньше бракам это не мешало. Почему должно помешать нам? Мы подходим друг другу, мы похожи, этого достаточно.

Я в замешательстве. Все это непривычно и как-то неправильно. Я всегда думала, что семью создают по любви, а не… вот так. Сейджи молчит, а я думаю. Он не торопит. Он смешливый, легкий, понимающий и терпеливый, когда это нужно. Он почти мечта. И я решаюсь.

Я выбираю замужество с этим человеком не от безысходности — кавалеров у меня до сих пор достаточно. Я выбираю его, потому что знаю: я никогда не найду того единственного, потому что уже его потеряла. С того момента, как я рассталась с Хаку, он не пропал из моих мыслей, не стал от меня дальше. Я люблю его и буду любить его вечно. Сейджи не претендует на мое сердце или душу, ему нужна лишь моя поддержка, и я не против ее дать.

Мы сохраняем молчание некоторое время. Я ловлю себя на том, что неосознанно расправляю покрывало, на котором мы сидим. Однообразные действия успокаивают меня, и я через какое-то время принимаю эту ситуацию.

— Хорошо, — наконец киваю я. — Но если так, давай хотя бы звать друг друга по имени.

— Хорошо, Тихиро, — отвечает Сейджи.

— Хорошо, Кёя, — отвечаю я.

На следующий день мы объявляем всем о свадьбе.

Наши семьи не сильно религиозны, но все соглашаются с традиционным обрядом. Я надеваю кимоно невесты и чувствую себя как будто в окружении духов. Мне так спокойней и приятней. Кёя тоже рад традиционной свадьбе. Она проходит почти идеально, хотя во время танца жриц Микадо мне кажется, что я вижу Безликого за окном. Я отвлекаюсь, вызывая недовольство гостей и родителей жениха, но тут же прихожу в себя — мне показалось. Я приношу извинения, и праздник продолжается.

Брачная ночь проходит так же странно, как и все наши отношения. Сейджи спрашивает, хочу ли я вообще близости, потому что ему все равно. Я думаю, потом предлагаю попробовать. Мы неловко возимся на кровати, потом нам все же удается приноровиться друг к другу, но я понимаю: я думаю вовсе не о нем, а о другом человеке. Когда я смиряюсь с этой мыслью и начинаю представлять, будто вместо Кёи со мной Хаку, все становится как-то проще и совершенно иначе. Хотя все равно как-то не так, как-то не правильно. Впрочем, это единственное «правильно», которое мне доступно.

После первой брачной ночи разговор о близости больше не заходит. Мы живем как друзья, удивительно быстро приспосабливаясь к друг другу. Через два месяца я узнаю, что беременна.

Я не знаю, как сказать об этом Кёе. Я не уверена, что он будет рад этому ребенку, поэтому некоторое время я молчу. Беременность проходит даже слишком хорошо, я не чувствую недомоганий или тошноты, а врачи поздравляют меня с отличными анализами. Но живот уже не получается скрывать, и я признаюсь.

Кёя сначала смотрит на меня с удивлением, а потом начинает смеяться.

— Это правда мой малыш? — уточняет он. Я оскорбляюсь. Видимо, обиду очень видно по моему лицу, так что Кёя гладит меня по руке и успокаивает: — Это хорошо. Теперь мы настоящая семья.

Я киваю и невпопад говорю:

— У меня живот уже видно.

Кёя улыбается:

— Ты не хотела говорить, да?

— Я не хотела тебя расстраивать, — отвечаю я. Кёя подходит ко мне вплотную и вдруг обнимает.

— Никакого расстройства, Тихиро. Все хорошо.

Кёя опускается передо мной на колени и залезает руками под футболку. Он гладит меня по животу и нежно говорит:

— Ты не против, если мы назовем девочку Рин?

Я замираю и все понимаю. Паззл складывается. Но я все еще боюсь спрашивать напрямую. Меня хватает только на хриплый вопрос:

— Почему? Почему именно Рин?

Кёя смотрит на меня. Мне кажется, он сейчас мне все расскажет, и мы… станем чуточку ближе? Но он смеется и говорит:

— Мне сон снился однажды. Там была такая девушка красивая, ее звали Рин. Я никогда не слышал этого имени и мне понравилось. Ты не против?

Я чувствую разочарование, как будто меня обманули. Он не верит мне, и я боюсь поверить ему. Но у меня нет повода отказывать ему в просьбе.

— Тогда я выберу имя мальчику, — отвечаю я.

Он смеется и говорит «Заметано!». Я знаю, как назову мальчика. И я называю его Хаку.

Когда я записываю имя сына, Кёя смотрит на меня нечитаемым взглядом.

— Тебе тоже приснился сон? — спрашивает он. Роды измотали меня, и я не в силах ничего обсуждать. Я устало киваю и, кажется, это окончательно что-то разрушает. Но мне уже все равно. Мы не любим друг друга, а значит, и доверять не обязаны. Мы просто два человека, которые оказались рядом почти случайно.

Ребенок вносит в нашу жизнь необычное оживление. Кёя… отец такой же, как и муж. Он дает малышу достаточно внимания, выполняет все свои отеческие обязанности. А я становлюсь примерной матерью. И хотя мы не близки и не влюблены друг в друга, нам удивительно хорошо вместе. Мы выстраиваем вокруг себя собственный мир, уникальный и комфортный для нас обоих.

Мы живем в нашем мире почти семь лет. Хаку уже пошел в школу, он обожает отца и растет очень умным мальчиком. Но однажды я вижу в своем городе нового человека. Она выглядит старше, и я с трудом узнаю ее. Но узнаю и замираю. Замирает и Кёя, который идет рядом со мной и держит нашего сына за руку. «Рин», шепчет он, а потом, отпуская руку Хаку, срывается с места и кричит «Рин! Рин!». Рин оборачивается. Секунда — и в глазах ее искра узнавания. Она улыбается. Я смотрю на ее улыбку и понимаю: эта встреча — конец нашего мира.


End file.
